


Sunningrocks

by Bogpaddle



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogpaddle/pseuds/Bogpaddle
Summary: Bluepaw comes across a twoleg at Sunningrocks and witnesses something strange. (my first post on here! I don't usually write fanfics but I just had to write this one)





	Sunningrocks

It sat by the Sunningrocks.

Or rather, it sat _on_ the Sunningrocks, the larger one, off to the right a ways more than the others. Bluepaw watched warily from the bushes as the twoleg sat there, alone and seemingly wistful as it stared at the water rush and gurgle between the stones in the river. She sniffed the air. The air around it - _could it be a she?_ \- smelled almost sickly sweet and artificial.

Bluepaw had been on a solo hunting mission set by Stonepelt a little while ago, when a squirrel whose scent that had been caught abruptly in her nose had scampered away toward this place, up and away into a tree, and she attempted to go after it, despite knowing that it would be a lost cause as soon as she heard the frantic scurrying on the rough tree bark of the old oak that sat overlooking the steadily churning river.

Suddenly, the creature turned its head in the direction of the apprentice, who stiffened and made an effort to not be seen under the cover of the overgrown gorse bush. Without a sound, the frail looking twoleg stood up, if laboriously, and started to walk slowly toward the direction of the bush. Bluepaw backed up slowly further into the bush, ready to run away if it came to it. _Mouse dung. It must have heard movement. Oh, Starclan, I’m in for it._ She thought nervously, as she watched the twoleg walk ever closer at its slow pace, something glinting in one of its fragile looking paws. As the strange looking creature neared Bluepaw’s bush, it hunched over and down, briefly showing the glinting object in its efforts to get to the ground--which looked to be a worn silvery color, not unlike the stars that lined Silverpelt--and began making soft digging movements with those frail paws at the earth beneath.

Bluepaw watched in fascinated silence tinged with confusion, as it dug and dug slowly, deliberately, at the ground. Seeing that the hole was deep enough, the twoleg gently placed the shining object into the dirt after opening it up and staring inside, and began to cover it up as gently as the hole had been dug. She could feel some kind of sadness, or loneliness, some kind of emotion that she did not quite understand, coming from the hulking creature in waves but no effort was expended on its own part to display a change on its odd and wrinkly face, a peculiar twoleg thing that Bluepaw had overheard so often from Pinestar in his hushed conversations.

As the twoleg stood up from the ground, just as slowly as it crouched, it stayed still for just a few moments before turning around and leaving the vicinity as slowly as it came toward the bush, taking one last look at the river, which had stray streaks of sun that played upon the surface of the current, before disappearing quietly on a beaten path. It was nearing sundown, Stonepelt would be worried. Bluepaw walked cautiously from the shelter of the gorse bush and inspected the spot where the twoleg had buried the strange object in the soft dirt and wondered briefly about its significance. Suddenly, there was a skittering noise from a patch of grass nearby. _Mouse!_ She thought, and readied herself to catch it. _You won’t get away this time._


End file.
